Traveling All of Antarctica
Traveling All of Antarctica is the story of Gottfried Hochstadt, Akbaboy, and Piper J. Cub on a mission to visit all the places in Antarctica and learn about their cultures and put it in a book so that everyone could know. Much to the easy sounding mission, the going gets rough once they come across the Snoss, and discover some valuable and shocking secrets about what really goes on in the Kaiser's Nation. Prologue It was a nice day in Club Penguin. It was 2:59, and at Beacon University, Fisch was teaching his History Class. Fisch:"Now, class, who was the first penguin to circumnavigate the continent of Antarctica? Yes?" Student:"No one did it yet!" Fisch:"No, I didn't say 'who traveled to every country in Antarctica' I asked who just simply sailed around the continent." The Bell Rang. Fisch:"All right, Class Dismissed! Don't forget to finish the assignment on the High Penguin Confederacy's Culture!" Some visitors came to visit him, and it was Jock Hochstadt, Piper, Clovis, Akbaboy, and Gottfried. Gottfried:"That's an interesting topic you picked. But really, no one has ever traveled to all the nations and islands of Antarctica before?" Fisch:"No, There hasn't, actually. People who have written books about the Antarctic usually had several Penguins travel around for them to save time." Akbaboy: There isn't? Darn! Gottfried:"I would love to do that! Traveling is one of my favorite hobbies." Fisch:"Me too, but I couldn't go if we did. I have classes to hold, and I have an Archaeology assignment near the old HPC Capital next week." Jock:"Yeah. I have to be at the Parliament Meetings..." Clovis:"And I have entertainment clubs and cabarets to go to." Ak: And I got a country to run. Well, actually, I can come. I'll get someone to run FG for now. Piper:"Gottfried! I'll go! This is a perfect idea! We can travel Antarctica and all of it's islands, and write a book on what we have seen! This will be adventure at it's finest!" Fisch:"Yeah, but all this will be really expensive." Jock:"We could ask Sancho Monte Captio for flight discounts....He did give us some free FirstClass Flight Passes last month." Piper:"Well, we won't be using those air passes that often though. We need to go through most places to be considered traveling all around Antarctica." Gottfried:"But we will use air travel for some occasions, I guess...." Ak: Yeah. It's better than waddling. Fisch:"Ok. I'll plan the route for you, but I'll need Fuut Ga's help so that we can take you to some of the secret places of Antarctica." Jock:"Maybe I can have King Charles Olave sponsor your trip." Clovis:"Your book will be a success." Ak: I bet Clovis is right. I'll sponsor it as well. Fisch:"Well then, I need to get to work and correct these tests. I'll call you guys tomorrow and finish the plans for the trip then." Jock:"Alright, see ya Fisch." Ak: See ya. Fisch:"Bye Everyone." ---- The next day, Fisch and the others met at the EPF Secret Agency room. Fisch:"I got the information from Fuut Ga and the EPF. One of the secret places you will be going to is some place called...Terninia. We're not sure what it actually is or what it's like there since they don't allow outsiders into their territory. However, the EPF did spot a Snoss LATTU enter that direction, and we're sure that we can access Terninia from Snowzerland. This will help you on your journey and it will help us know more about Terninia." Dave Hochstadt:"We'll track your progress, and here, take this EPF Communicator with you so that we can communicate if we need to." Dave handed the communicator to Piper. Gottfried:"Our mission isn't going to be publicly announced, is it?" Dave:"No. We know that the Snoss and other thugs will want to stop you, so this mission is only staying within the EPF." Ak: Good. Gottfried:"Got that.....so if I have to go to all the places in Antarctica, does that include the bad ones too, like Snowzerland, Waffleland and the Darktonian Realm?" Dave:"Yeah, you do. Don't worry, we will have agents who will help you out before you go to those places. Ak: Great. So what's next, guys? Dave:"Your map for the trip. Here you go." Dave handed the three the map of their journey: Piper, Akbaboy, and Gottfried:"WOAH." Dave:"Tommorow, go to the northern part of the island. There will be a passenger ship that will take you guys to Shiverpool. More instructions will be given tomorrow." Chapter 1:The Journey Begins The next day, Gottfried, Piper, and Akbaboy packed up their stuff and headed for the northern port of the island. The Passenger Ship was boarding passengers, and the trio met Dave Hochstadt before they boarded. Dave:"Alright. You guys know that this ship goes to Shiverpool, right?" Piper:"Duh." Dave:"Alright, afterwards, take the boat to Frostize next. Then take the train to Las Puffles, and then take the train to the Hochstadt Canyon. I'll remind you of your directions via your communicator." Akbaboy:"Will we be going anywhere that you didn't mention on the map yet?" Dave:"Yeah. You will also be going to Parhentina, Albergue Plata, Japaland, and Asaina. I heard that Fuut Ga will be accompanying you when you're in Japaland and Asaina since Fuut Ga knows a lot about those two cultures." Porter:"Hey! You three! Hurry up! The ship's leaving in 10 minutes!" Gottfried:"Then can you help take our belongings into our rooms for us please?" Porter:"Sure." The three of them gave the porter their things and he hurried up the ship to put them in their rooms. Gottfried:"Well, I guess we have to depart. Au Revoir." Piper:"See ya, Dave." Akbaboy:"Let's go!" Everyone ran up the boarding plank. Dave waved good-bye. Dave:"Bon Voyage, dudes!" Gottfried:"¡Adiós Amigo Dave!" The boarding plank was pulled off, and the ship took off, with smoke coming out of it's smokestacks. Piper:"You know what's wierd? Why are we taking a huge boat to Shiverpool when it's only like 2 Hours away?" Gottfried:"I'm not sure......but good point." Akbaboy:"That's a big waste of fuel." Piper:"Well, I'm sure this ship can easily handle the rough open sea compared to a smaller boat." The three went to the Cream Soda Bar for some drinks. ---- Back at Beacon University, the schoolbell rang, and all the students crowded the doors of Fisch's History Class, eager to go home except for several loyal students who cleaned up the classroom or did little chores for the teacher. Fisch rustled and organized the papers on his desk, and smiled to see the few loyal students he had. He had just recollected some tests he had graded and had put them in a folder. He went to put the folder in his record drawer, he saw that the folder was covering a copy of Gottfried's Jorney Map. Fisch:"I better put this in a safe place....." The word "Terninia" caught his eye. Fisch thought:"How peculiar that a place like this has been hidden from the public.....I just wonder what that place is like....and why a Snoss LATTU would be landing there. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Fisch:"Um, guys, tell the other classmates that I won't be here tomorrow. I've made a change of plans for our class schedule...I have to attend to family business." Fisch knew that he should find out what the place was like first before Gottfried, Piper, and Akbaboy arrived there. The students finished their jobs and left, and soon after Fisch did as well, and dialed his main substitute teacher. ---- It was already nearing Lunchtime when the Ship arrived in Shiverpool. Piper:"It's time for me to make some pictures with my camera as proof of us being here." Ak: Lemme take one too! Piper took some pictures first and then Akbaboy went took some as well. Ak: Good enough, eh, Piper? Piper:"All right." Gottfried:"We can take pictures after we eat. I see a fish restauraunt right there. I'm sure they sell some fresh delicious fish." The Group went there, got their table, ordered their food, and finally had it delivered. Gottfried:"This is some good fish. Perfectly fresh." Akbaboy:"Agreed." Piper:"Ah, fish! Disgusting! Thank goodness we puffles eat O-Berries." They finished up their food and went out into town to take more pictures. Piper:"So what else should we take pictures of?" Gottfried:"Let's take some pictures of the Seafood Markets, the counting stations, and other famous sights." Piper:"Alright." ---- An excerpt of Gottfried's Journey Journal (which he wrote on the boat going to Frostize): Shiverpool is a nice port town. It's the gateway to Club Penguin Island, and all it's economy focuses mainly on sea trade and fishing. I can't even tell you how much fish they catch and count. We ate some fish from a local restauraunt to find that the fish was also caught fresh and was local. The only places that I saw that had nothing else to do with fish was a small regional airport and an inn that my relative Fisch Hochstadt once stayed in during his escape from the clutches from Swiss Ninja..... ---- Speaking of Fisch, he had already taken the ferry to Club Penguin City on King George's Island. Fisch knew that he would just have to go to Club Penguin City International Airport and fly to Zurich. Luckily, after winning the illegal-immigration court case, Fisch was able to obtain an alternative passport that had a fake alias on it so that the Snoss couldn't catch Fisch if he flew to Snowzerland for important reasons. The fake alias was: "Fishy 1 Penguinoby". Fisch just wished he got a different alias, but that didn't matter. Once he made out out of the airport's terminal, Fisch would go to his old hangar and take his old Cessna to the North Coast of the Island to learn about Terninia's Location. ---- The Group had already taken pictures of the rest of the sights to see, and where now boarding the large three smokestack ship that would take them overnight to Frostize. It departed at 5:30 PM. Piper:"Now we are going to be going to a familiar city:Frostize. Jock and I lived here for a time until we moved to Albergue Plata. The city has some Ligurian Flavor to it and I can show you guys all the main sights there. It's quite nice." Akbaboy:"Yeah Yeah, Piper, we've been there with you before....." Gottfried:"Well, I haven't though. It must be nice since I have a castle in Liguria...." Piper:"What, are you rich or something?" Gottfried:"Well, yes.....I'm a knight. My side of the family has been rich for centuries...not that living like this is easy. I've suffered through many family fights." Piper:"I've never seen you fight with the Jock, Clovis, Fisch and the others before...." Gottfried:"Well, not that distant family members, but I'm really just talking about my evil greedy uncle." Piper:"Oh..." Akbaboy:"Let's have dinner now. I'm starving." Chapter 2:Frostize and Fisch's Mission That next morning, Fisch had his breakfast on a Pacifica Airlines flight. The aircraft landed, and taxiied to the terminal. But, Fisch has one obstacle, which was Customs and Immigration. He was able to get away with it with his fake (legal) passport. Afterwards, He eventually made his way to the hangar where his aircraft was. Fisch entered the hangar and rubbed his flipper against his aircraft's still shiny door. Fisch wondered:"I wonder how long the old hangar owner Arlbaster is doing....." Arlbaster:"I'm doin' fine, Fisch me lad." Fisch turned around shocked. Fisch:"Arlbaster? How did you escape the Holyswissian Internment Camp?" Arlbaster:"You heard, yes? Oh, I wuz libberated bah a knight who claimed to be related to yoo.....'his name be....Got fried...if my memory is correct...." Fisch:"Gottfried Hochstadt? I know him; very well, actually." Arlbaster:"Yup. Him. He liberted meh and 'dem other prisoners because the citizens where fighting a rebellun against 'dem Snoss." Fisch:"Good! I'm happy to see that you're ok, but please, don't tell anyone I came back here. I am here on a top secret mission concerning some RDA place called Terninia. Do you know anything about that? Arlbaster:"Terninia. Nope. Never heard of such a place." Fisch:"Alright then. I'm going to take the Cessna for a spin. I'll be on the northern coast of the island" Fisch hopped into the plane and started it's engines. Arlbaster opened the hangar door, and Fisch taxiied out of the hangar to the tarmac. ---- It was 10:00 AM in Frostize when the ship arrived. Jock Hochstadt was waiting for them on the docks, which were surprising since the three weren't expecting to see him there. Jock:"Hey Guys." Gottfried:"Hello Jock." Piper:"What'cha doing here?" Jock:"I thought I might drive you around the Viking Empire with my car." Gottfried:"Sure." Akbaboy and Piper:"Ok." The three got into the car and Jock took them into town. Jock:"The city of Frostize is home to many Canals and is a great Port City." Gottfried:"So everything is transported by boat here?" Jock:"Uh, no, not neccesarily. There are plenty of little walkways along the big canals, and some that go through alleyways of the buildings, and many bridges also connect the walkways. Alright. I'll have to park here. The only bad part is that there aren't a lot of large streets for cars to drive in.....at least in the old town district." Piper:"Yet, taxi boats are probably the second most popular type of transportation." Gottfried:"So Jock, where was that telenacle you used to work at?" Jock:"That one over there on that island." Akbaboy:"Yeah. We've seen it before." Gottfried:"Well, I haven't! I'm new to this city...." Jock:"Aw, that's alright. I wanted to show you guys P. Benzin Square first." Ak: Yay. This is the part where I whack Piper, right? Piper: Wait, NOOO-- OWCH! Ak whacked him once. Piper: DANGIT! BLAST IT! MOMMY, I NEED YOU! He whacked him again. Piper: OWWW!!! He did the final whack and Piper fainted. Jock and Gottfried: AKBABOY! Ak: Stop calling my name, Jock and Got Fried. Jock and Gottfried: IT'S GOTTFRIED! Ak: Whatever! ---- Fisch finally came to the North Coast of Snowzerland and landed his aircraft in an empty field of wheat. He just had to get into that secret Snoss base and snatch that information. Fisch treaded and hid within the wheat stalks, and saw the Base. It was surrounded by a metal wall and was guarded by three lazy Snoss Soldiers. Fisch:"All too easy." Fisch took out a portable radio his friend let him borrow and started playing this song: http://swf.cpcheats.info/music/Dance%20Mix%201.swf The Snoss soldiers where startled and started chasing Fisch. Fisch was too fast for them, and ducked and dodged their snowball bullets, swords and Snowzer Cheese. Fisch was too late, for the base doors closed immediately....yet Fisch did not panic. He took out his blue keysaber and sliced the doors open. The sight of the weapon frightened the soldiers, fearing that they would be hit, they fled. Fisch barged in and slashed at whoever dared to come near him. He sliced open the main bulding's doors and finally discovered the file that contained information on Terninia, which happened to be in a File Drawer titled "Locations". It read: Terninia - home to a RDA base. Only LATTUs, or for now, Hot Air Balloons are the only way to acess the city since it rests below mucky storm clouds, and that our shipments of LATTU's aren't here yet, but I hear they will be coming soon. Our latest project for our military is being developed there, and at all costs keep this Tern inhabited city a secret. It it the polar opposite of Ternville, but not an X-Antibody. Below is the geographical coordinates to the city. Fisch folded the letter and took it with him outside. There happened to be a Hot Air balloon being ready to set sail just then when he came out of the building. Fisch threw his keysaber at the escaping Soldier. Fisch:"Oh no you're not!" The Balloon's sandbags where released and the hot air balloon began to drift up slowly. Fisch quickly retrieved his Keysaber and double jumped like a Jerdi onto the Hot Air Baloon Basket. Fisch released the other sandbags and headed his course for Terninia. Chapter 3:Viva Las Puffles and Fisch's Terninia Trouble The next day in Frostize, Gottfried, Akbaboy, and Piper met Jock again at the hotel lobby the next day after Breakfast. Ak: Darn. Piper's back to normal. Jock:"Are you guys ready for our drive to Las Puffles?" Piper:"Sure thing. I'm excited for this one." Ak: Same! Everyone got their stuff into the car and Jock began to drive. Gottfried:"Oh no! I forgot to write about Frostize in my Journal!" Jock:"Go ahead and do it now. It'll take a while before we reach Las Puffles anyways." Gottfried began to write. ---- An excerpt from Gottfried's Journal: Frostize is an elegant city with a Ligurian style. This amazing Viking port city and capital of the Viking Empire has many remarkable sights to see, especially the city's transportation, which really gives the city it's uniqueness. The city is full of canals and narrow walkways that penguins walk pass by all the time. The food is also like Ligurian food, and the shops sell unique boutiques and art pieces from local artists. I must also say well that the citizens of this city are very loyal to the Governance, and everything about the city is quite a splendor to the eye. In short, I can say that this city where time stands still, and has truly stood the test of time as well. ---- Fisch was still handling that Hot Air balloon until suddenly the clouds began to thicken and rain began to fall. Fisch:"Oh great. Now we have bad weather! This is exactly what we need if I want to find Terninia......except that the geographical location coordinates are not too far from here. I should be close." Suddenly, Fisch saw the gloomy metal structures of Terninia in the midst of the rain. Fisch:"That's Terninia? No wonder no one could find it...." Fisch quietly flew the hot air balloon closer to Terninia and landed on the designated platform, and it looked like there was someone there to greet him. Llamo Tu:"Greetings. My name is Llamo Tu, the head Scientist of Terninia. Who are you, stranger?" Fisch:"Where you expecting me or something?" Llamo Tu:"No, not really. I was expecting a LATTU Shipment of Fish for our citizens." Fisch:"Sorry to bum you out, but I'm a Tourist. I've heard about this place and I wanted to know more about it." Llamo Tu:"We never recieve tourists. I thought this was a private location......." Fisch:"Oh, lets just say I have some ties with the Snoss government and I learned about this place's location. We know nothing about this city, so I was sent here to learn your culture." Llamo Tu:"But of course! Come with me and I'll show you around." Fisch:"Wonderful. I would like to get out of this hostile weather....." Llamo Tu:"Actually, we like this kind of weather over here. We've advanced in weather technology by being able to control the weather around us. It's quite remarkable, actually." Fisch took out a notepad and started writing the information all down. Fisch:"If so, then do you or can you control the weather of all of Antarctica?" Llamo Tu:"Oh no. Only here." Fisch:"I noticed that there where three building sections. Which one is this called or do?" Llamo Tu:"You are located in Section A. Section A is the main center of the colony and is home to all of our citizens." Fisch:"So your citizens only live in this section?" Llamo Tu:"Correct. The Citizens also work here in the Offices, Science Labs, and few stores. The other two areas are ultra private science expirament areas......." Fisch:"Really? Can you take me there?" Llamo Tu:"I'm not sure if I should take you there. The RDA doesn't like outsiders knowing about this." Fisch:"You guys work for the RDA?" Llamo Tu:"Correct. The RDA helped us sponsor our colony and also is the only provider of food and essentials." Fisch:"Interesting. So how will be be going to the next section.....Section B?" Llamo Tu:"By LATTU, of course. It was created here and is a proud invention. But really, I'm not sure if this is a good idea for me to show you....." Fisch:"Oh, don't mind me. I already have enough information on your culture. I'll keep the other two sections a secret. OK? I won't tell anyone. I promise." Llamo Tu:"Very well, then." Llamo Tu led Fisch to the other side of the building where they had the Zeppelin Landing pads that went to Section B and C. ---- Jock and the three travelers finally made it to Las Puffles. Jock made reservations for them to stay at the Frostizian, and as soon as they brought their luggage and unpacked, they headed for the slots and poker table. Gottfried and Akbaboy played it safe and only did a couple slot machines and then went to the Cream Soda Bar for some Drinks. However, the enthusiastic Piper began hosting an intense game of Go-Fish. It caught everyone's attention when they saw that a Red Puffle was going to verse a bunch of tough guys who had buisness with the UPM. Gangsta 1:"You gonna regret 'dis Puffle!" Gangsta 2:"Yeah! You going down! Prepare to get PWNed!" Piper:"Heh. Save you breath. ---- Fisch and Llamo Su landed with their LATTU onto the Tenrinia To Be Continued!!!!!